News Feed
by bottled happiness
Summary: Rima should have thought twice before choosing a password that her friends could easily guess.


**News Feed**

-;-

"That's like asking me if I have a favourite cell."

-;-

-;-

_Bottled Happiness_

-;-

* * *

**Welcome to Facebook**

**Login:**

**Email:** clowndrop at charamail dot com  
**Password:** x x x x x x x x

**Facebook Search Home Profile Account**

**News Feed  
[ _What's on your mind?_ ]**

**Amu Hinamori **is in a complicated relationship.

Comment · Like  
**87 people** like this.  
**View all 63 comments.**

**Tsumugu Hinamori **NOO! MY LITTLE SPARROW!1!

* * *

**Chara Live Messenger  
****Welcome back!**

**Login**

**Email:** clowndrop at charamail dot com  
**Password: **x x x x x x x x

Sign in as: Available

Sign in

**- Available **(86)  
- **Offline** (193)

* * *

**I (L) Rima 3 says **Rima-samaaaaaaaaaaa :D

Photos Files Video Call Games Activities Invite History Block

* * *

**TEAM RIMA 4EVA (L)(L)(L) says** I LOVE YOU RIMA MASHIRO

Photos Files Video Call Games Activities Invite History Block

* * *

**(L) MARRY ME RIMA MASHIRO (L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L) says **Rima Mashiro, I don't know how to say this, but I can't keep it in any longer. I love you. NO, I DESIRE YOU. I WANT TO GRAB YOU AND...

Photos Files Video Call Games Activities Invite History Block

Minimize Restore Exit

_Rima Mashiro is now offline._

* * *

_One new text message._

Read. Ignore.

**To:** Rima

**From**: Amu

**Subject**: Arghh

i was about to talk to you but you went offline! D:

now I'm wasting my credit on you. D:

but what's the deal with signing in then out in such a short time?

Reply. Forward. Delete.

**To:** Amu

**From**: Rima

**Subject**: RE: Arghh

Oh my god.

I am NEVER EVER EVER going online again.

EVER!

Options. Send. Close.

_One new text message._

Read. Ignore.

**To:** Rima

**From**: Amu

**Subject**: RE: RE: Arghh

hm?

why not?

Reply. Forward. Delete.

**To:** Amu

**From**: Rima

**Subject**: RE: RE: RE: Arghh

I think I'm scarred of life now. I don't remember accepting those fanboys.

I don't even know how they got my email. And I don't think I want to find out either.

Were you even online?

You complain about wasting your credit on me, but you don't when it comes to Tsukiyomi? :P

Options. Send. Close.

_One new text message._

Read. Ignore.

**To:** Rima

**From**: Amu

**Subject**: RE: RE: RE: RE: Arghh

oh, i see. crazy fans. eugh.

when i log in, its all 'COOL & SPICY!' so now i appear offline. but i think youve got it worse. O:

hmm… only the guardians + utau, ikuto and the rest would know your email 'clowndrop'

you are either getting seriously stalked or someone else is giving it out. coughyayacough

creeeepy ~

okay, i take that back! i dont care about wasting my credit on you. :P

Reply. Forward. Delete.

**To:** Amu

**From**: Rima

**Subject**: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Arghh

Yaya? OH HELL NO!

And that's just creepy. Ew.

Oh, and I noticed you were in a complicated relationship. ;)

Options. Send. Close.

_One new text message._

Read. Ignore.

**To:** Rima

**From**: Amu

**Subject**: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Arghh

i knew you'd bring it up sometime. ):

yeah … I just don't know who to choose.

its so CONFUSING! D:

n what about you? got anyone in mind, aye? ;)

Reply. Forward. Delete.

**To:** Amu

**From**: Rima

**Subject**: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Arghh

I'm not really sure … but I have been feeling a bit different around someone …

Options. Send. Close.

Insert Save Clear

Yeah, well that's your problem. Don't complain to me about your little love triangle.

And, you seriously asked me if I like someone? That's like asking me if I have a favourite cell in my body.

Options. Send. Close.

_One new text message._

Read. Ignore.

**To:** Rima

**From**: Amu

**Subject**: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Arghh

awww, i was hoping you'd say you like someone like nagi. :D

btw, whats your favourite cell? haha, jks. :D

fine. I bet yaya will listen to my problems. :P

k bye

* * *

**To:** Yaya

**From**: Amu

**Subject**: RE: :3

nope. mission failed. D: she just said something about her fave cell.

damn, and i was really hoping she'd say something. i mean, it's about tiiiime D:

* * *

**Welcome to Facebook**

**Login:**

**Email:** clowndrop at charamail dot com  
**Password:** x x x x x

**Incorrect password**

**Welcome to Facebook**

**Login:**

**Email:** clowndrop at charamail dot com  
**Password:** x x x x x x x x

* * *

**To:** Amu

**From**: Yaya

**Subject**: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: :3

done! :D

* * *

**Facebook (7) Search Home Profile Account**

**News Feed  
[ _What's on your mind?_ ]**

**Kairi Sanjo** is the real genius here.

**Amu Hinamori **Yaya Yuiki is a genius! :D

**Yaya Yuiki **is a genius :3

**Fuyuki Kirishima** is heartbroken. ):

**Nagihiko Fujisaki › Ilove Rimamashiro** who the hell are you?

**Ilove Rimamashiro › Nagihiko Fujisaki** I would kill you, but that would defy my Rima-sama.

**Ilove Rimamashiro › Rima Mashiro** NOOO! MY LOVE!

**Rima Mashiro › Nagihiko Fujisaki** ;)

**61 people** like this.  
**View all 93 comments.**

**Rima Mashiro** is in a relationship with **Nagihiko Fujisaki**.

Comment · Like  
**104 people** like this.  
**View all 74 comments.**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** Is this your way of confessing? I like it. ;)

* * *

**Chara Live Messenger  
****Welcome back!**

**Login**

**Email:** clowndrop at charamail dot com  
**Password: **x x x x x x x x

Sign in as: Offline

Sign in

**- Available **(95)  
- **Offline** (184)

* * *

**Rima Mashiro says **I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

**yayaaa luvs candy! says** :3?

**Rima Mashiro says **WTF DID YOU DO WITH MY FB?

_yayaaa luvs candy! is now offline._

* * *

**Rima Mashiro says** YOU!

_amulet fortuneee is now offline._

* * *

**Beat Jumper says** heyyy ;)

**Rima Mashiro says **WHAT.

**Beat Jumper says** awwww, is that how rima-koi treats me?

**Rima Mashiro says** FFS! I WAS HACKED!

**Beat Jumper says** oooh, you sure 'bout that?

_Rima Mashiro is now offline._

* * *

**To:** Yaya

**From**: Rima

**Subject**: (No Subject)

DIE.

* * *

**To:** Rima

**From**: Nagihiko

**Subject**: (No Subject)

Sorry, Rima-chan. ):

* * *

**Facebook (3) Search Home Profile Account**

**News Feed  
[ _What's on your mind?_ ]**

**Amu Hinamori** **› Yaya Yuiki **aah, damn.

**Fuyuki Kirishima** is over the moon.

**Rima Mashiro** is now single.  
**69 people** like this.

**Kukai Souma ****› Utau Hoshina** how 'bout another match?

* * *

This one had been on my computer for a _while_ now, so yeah.


End file.
